go with the flow
by Ronata
Summary: i dont have a summary for you, just read and find out. the rating is just to cover for anyones interpretation


_**Just a quick light hearted fic to pass the time with. See you all around**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Sad fact, but true.

Lorelai: please

Luke: no

Lorelai: PLEEAASE!

Luke: NO!

Lorelai: come on Luke you never do anything for me

Luke: oh come on

Lorelai: its true

Luke: I give you coffee and food

Lorelai: all for your own profit

Luke: I fix things around your house

Lorelai: just to keep busy and fit

Luke: I …. Am in a losing battle

Lorelai: that you are. So are you going to help me

Luke: tell me again why you aren't asking somebody else, like Sookie

Lorelai: cause I want you to help me. I thought me asking you would lead you to that conclusion

Luke: ok, fine, when?

Lorelai: how about Friday and Saturday nights

Luke: two nights, I have a life and a job you know

Lorelai: no I don't know

Luke: do you want my help or not

Lorelai: oh I definitely do

Luke: tell me again why do you want to do this

Lorelai: just something I have always wanted to do.

Luke: sure, ok well, what about Friday night dinner at your parents

Lorelai: well, I will come by here afterwards like I usually do

Luke: ok then, Friday and Saturday night here

Lorelai: thanks Luke

Luke: don't thank me yet

Lorelai: bye Luke

Luke: bye Lorelai

Lorelai left with a satisfied grin on her face, she couldn't wait for Friday night.

Friday came quickly as Lorelai made her way to meet Rory at the grandparent's house. She hurried through dinner, and avoided any lengthy conversation or fight with her mother. When dinner was over and desserts had been consumed Lorelai said goodbye and made her way to the diner, where Luke was patiently waiting.

Luke: you're later than usual

Lorelai: well, my plan backfired

Luke: plan?

Lorelai: yeah, you see I thought that if I didn't get into any long conversations or fight with my mom, then dinner would go quicker and I could get out of there quicker, but as you can see, I am late. BACKFIRE

Luke: well come on up, we will start with something smaller then

Lorelai: what's smaller than the smallest

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: I told you nothing hard

Luke: it's not difficult, I promise

Lorelai: pinkie swear

Luke: ah jeez

Lorelai: Luke!

Luke: pinkie swear

Lorelai: ok, lets get to work

Lorelai starts opening packets and tipping their contents into a bowl

Luke: what do you think you are doing. I haven't even told you what we are making yet.

Lorelai: does that even matter, we could just mix things together and see what we come up with

Luke: now that you could have done at home by yourself

Lorelai: fine, what do we make

Luke: don't pout

Lorelai: i'm not pouting

Luke: of course you are, I can notice that pout a mile away, mix whatever you like, but tomorrow we do a recipe, ok?

Lorelai: fine

Lorelai continued where she left off. She added flour, white and brown sugar, baking soda, water, eggs and whatever else she could find on the counter

Lorelai: so what do you think I'm making

Luke: other than a big mess, food for the rubbish bin

Lorelai: oh come on Luke, i'm really trying

Luke: fine, just stop making such a mess

Lorelai: what if I don't?

Luke: no lesson tomorrow night

Lorelai: are you threatening me?

Luke: just warning

With that Lorelai scooped up a huge dollop of the sludge in her bowl and threw it at Luke

Luke: Lorelai! You are cleaning this up right now

Lorelai: you can't make me

Luke: you sound like a little kid

Lorelai: does Lukey not want to play

Luke: don't call me that

Lorelai scooped up another large ball of the quickly hardening mixture and flung it at Luke. Hitting him straight in the chest

Lorelai: i've got aim baby

Luke: stop that right now and clean up, I have to get up early in the morning

Lorelai: party pooper

Before giving in Lorelai decided to get one last blow in, but this time the contents had solidified so much around the spoon that it wasn't coming off. She tried flinging it again, only resulting in the spoon flying from her hand and hitting Luke in the face

Luke: hey

Lorelai: oh God Luke I am so sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but it is funny

Luke: no its not, I just got a rock and spoon in my face

Lorelai: that was not a rock

Luke: that's what it felt like

Lorelai: let me see

Lorelai moved to be at his side and looked carefully at his face

Lorelai: i'm so sorry, there is a bruise coming already. That must have really hurt

Luke: yeah it did

Lorelai: let me get some ice on it

Luke: you don't have to, just clean up

Lorelai: you need the ice or it's going to swell up

Luke: fine I will get it

On the way to the fridge Luke saw the jug of water on the table that Lorelai had been using and without hesitation picked it up and emptied it over Lorelai.

Luke: got ya

Lorelai: that is just mean

Luke: and hitting me in the face isn't

Lorelai: that was an accident

Luke: so was that

Lorelai: ok, then if that was an accident the so is this

Lorelai grabbed 2 eggs and threw them straight at Luke. He managed to catch one, but it still cracked in his hand and the other one broke on his arm

Lorelai: see two can play that game

Luke: oh yeah

Luke picked up the bag of flour and threw it all over the soaking Lorelai. Lorelai coughed and sputtered all over the place, he had managed to throw it as she was opening her mouth to talk.

Lorelai: that is disgusting

Luke: serves you right

They continued to throw whatever they could get their hands on, from fruit juices to whipped cream, chocolate flakes to hundreds and thousands. They were laughing so hard that Luke hadn't noticed that Lorelai top was actually white and hugged her tightly and became see through when he had wet her earlier.

They both seemed to notice though that there was one egg left on the counter, and lunged for it. Luke just beat Lorelai there and quickly smashed it on her head

Luke: I win

Lorelai: no you don't, I win by default

Luke: how?

Lorelai: you made physical contact

Luke: what, when?

Lorelai: just now with the egg you made contact with my head, that against the rules

Luke: there are no rules

Lorelai: says who

Luke: says anyone who has ever had an impromptu food fight

Lorelai: well…

Luke: shut up

Lorelai: what!

Luke had built up a lot of confidence and closed the tiny gap that still remained between them. While staring deeply into her eyes, avoiding looking at the mess around him or on her, he took her head in his hand. Slowly running his fingers through her hair he brought her face to his, connecting their lips for the first time.

Lorelai had no problem with what was unfolding so she deepened the kiss, welcoming his tongue in her mouth. Their arms wrapped quickly around one another with a fierceness that could only be described as pure passion. While still locked in their embrace Luke lowered them to the floor where they hurriedly removed their sticky clothing.

The sparks flew that night, as they made passionate love for the first time. They both woke up the next morning happy, cold and sticky, but happy.

_**Thanks to all of you who have supported my other stories. This is admittedly not one of my best but I just had to write it, this idea was clouding my mind so that I couldn't focus on my other stories. So here's to hopefully updating the others soon. **_

_**Don't get me wrong though, a review or two would be great.**_


End file.
